


Surprise

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Mikasa in Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Slight Choking, Slight Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wow, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: Eren asks Mikasa to give Levi a surprise.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words for myself

Levi tossed his jacket on the chair in the living room as he walked in, not bothered about hanging it up. The day had been long and the paperwork had been longer. He was even more frustrated at the fact that Eren would still be gone for another week. He missed his stupid boyfriend terribly; his dick missed the boy more though, as ashamed as he was to say it.

It was days like these that when Levi came home, he wouldn’t even have to say anything and Eren’s hands would be on his shoulders, expertly rubbing in the right places to get Levi to relax. Always let them travel lower as they unbuttoned his shirt and Eren’s lips found Levi’s neck to coax him into relaxation even more.

His dick gave a twitch at the thought, a loud, irritated sigh leaving his mouth as he toed off his shoes in the hallway and tugged at his tie as he pushed open the door to his bedroom. All his thinking had clogged his brain and he hadn’t heard the sounds coming from his bedroom, didn’t hear the wanton moans from his bed until he looked up and saw a special surprise waiting for him.

Mikasa was laying on his bed, shamelessly spreading her legs wide open to display herself to the whole world. Her pale legs wore black lingerie stockings, lace and a bow stopping mid thigh. Two garter belts held them up, connected to matching panties that made her pale complexion even more desirable. He stared, watching as one hand toyed with one of her nipples, bra on the floor from where she must have tossed it and her other hand slipped under the lace underwear as she rubbed herself.

The small moans that echoed in the room went straight to Levi’s dick as he watched. He remained silent, hand moving to palm himself through his black slacks.

“Ah, Levi,” she whined, back arching a little and she rocked against her fingers.

“What a surprise.” Levi finally spoke. She looked up, everything stopped but Levi continued teasing himself, watching arousal flicker through her eyes. With the hand that had cupped her breast, she moved some hair out of her face and he was glad to see that it had been pulled into a messy ponytail.

Easy for pulling.

Levi smirked.

“Eren said you were a bit,” she paused as she sat up on her elbows, batting her eyelashes, “frustrated. And since he’s not here to help, he sent me.”

“Oh really?” Levi arched his eyebrow slightly, closing the door behind him. He sauntered over slowly, pushing the hell of his palm into his arousal and he watched Mikasa lick her lips. “Well, it was certainly…” his eyes raked up and down her body before settling on her own, “unexpected. But just what I needed. Someone to take my stress out on.”

Mikasa moaned, more of a small whimper that escaped the back of her throat and her legs fell open wider as if she was inviting Levi in. He stepped up to the bed, fingers of his free hand tracing from the black heels that she was wearing all the way up her leg. He loved the feel of the lace against her skin, the way she shuddered and twitched under his fingertips. Her thighs looked too… clean for Levi’s liking. They needed to be marked, claimed.

“Are you just gonna keep staring, or?” She asked breathlessly, as if she had been holding her breath and her face was flushed.

“As much as I’d love to, I don’t have that much patience. It’s been a long day.” He gave a harsh tug to his tie, emphasizing his words and Mikasa groaned at the sight. “And it seems as though you’ve already been having enough fun without me.”

“I just couldn’t wait for Daddy to get home.” The word rolled off her tongue like silk, sending a countless amount of shivers down Levi’s spine and waves of arousal through his body and ending at his throbbing member that was confined within his pants.

Levi hadn’t realized a growl left his mouth, as he tugged her closer, leaning over her body to let his hands explore and place his mouth over hers. The kiss was hot, passionate, full of tongue and teeth and needy moans of being closer. Her hands tugged at his nicely slicked back hair, ankles locking behind his back for easier leverage to grind against him.

He hissed through his teeth, lips scraping down Mikasa’s jaw while her head tilted back in a silent moan. He was all but rough with her, sucking harshly at her throat until he was satisfied with the mark and moved to make another. He bit at her pulse point, his name leaving her mouth in a way that made pride fill his chest.

Once he was pleased with the amount of marks he had left on her neck and throat and collarbones, he moved to her breasts. He kissed every inch of skin, dragging his tongue over her nipple and he chuckled when she whimpered. It made it all the more fun that she had made herself so sensitive. Tugging on her nipple with his teeth, his hand slid down her body, stopping at the lace panties he had adored so much.

“Well, well, well,” Levi purred, locking his eyes with hers while his fingers rubbed at her through the panties. “You’re already so wet for me, darling, and we’ve barely even started.” She whimpered, pushing down against his fingers and whined louder when he pulled away.

He continued with his teased, sucking dark bruises into her breasts and stomach, letting his fingers “accidentally” pushing her panties aside so that he could tease her clit properly. Only did he stop when she choked back on a desperate moan, legs wider than they had been when they started.

Mikasa watched as he stepped back, rough, calloused fingers tugging at the button of his slacks and she scrambled to get on her knees, pushing his hands out of the way so that she could do the rest. Levi sighed as his slacks were opened and Mikasa mouthed at his clothed member.

“You’re so fucking filthy,” he hissed, hand grabbing roughly at her ponytail, shoving her nose and mouth into his cock more. “Slobbering all over my dick and you haven’t even gotten it out yet.”

The sounds she made were absolutely sinful, moaning and whining around it as if she couldn’t get enough. She pulled away, pulling his boxers out of the way just enough to let his dick spring free and she rocked herself against his leather shoe she had settled herself to sit on. He smirked, dark and mischievous as he watched, flexing his foot while she moved.

She giggled, anything but innocent and he shoved his fingers into her mouth. Levi was astonished as she grabbed his wrist, sucking on his fingers like her life depended on it. Getting off to sucking on his fingers alone.

“Are you gonna do the same thing to Daddy’s cock or not?” It came out as a question but they both knew it was a demand and Mikasa was happy to oblige. She released his fingers with a wet pop, licking her lips slowly before wrapping them around the tip. The moan she made shook Levi to the core and he felt his knees go week for a moment so he gripped her hair harder for leverage.

If Eren was amazing with his tongue and his mouth, then Mikasa was a fucking Goddess. Levi didn’t care how much experience she had had with sucking dick, he was always grateful for each chance he got. Her eyes were closed, head bobbing enthusiastically like it was the best tasting lollypop in the fucking world and Levi groaned.

He allowed her to control the tempo for a few minutes, letting her enjoy herself until she took him all the way down, nose brushing the coarse hairs that sat nicely trimmed above his dick and that’s when he had enough. With a yank of her hair, her mouth was pulled off and head was tilted up. He admired her look; her jaw was open, drool covering her lips and chin and cheeks covered with a dark flush. Her pupils were dilated and chest was heaving.

“You look good like this, sweetheart,” he commented casually, corner of his lips twitching upwards as he flexed his foot against her and she whined. “But now it’s my turn.” He paused for a moment, watching as she smiled, mouth still open wide and waiting. “What’s your color?”

“As green as can be, Daddy,” she said sweetly, hands sliding up the back of his thighs.

“Good.” Without warning, he shoved his cock into her mouth, feeling her jaw relax around him. He started with slow, gentle thrusting, getting her used to it —even though he knew that she already was— before his hips became more erratic.

Her fingernails dug into his thighs, moaning and grinding down on his foot as he fucked her mouth faster, grunting out praises to her with the little amount of breath that he had left.

“God, look at you,” he panted, “taking my dick in your mouth like you were fucking made for it. Taking it so fucking good. Fuck, Mikasa,” he moaned out her name and she moaned around him, hips stuttering as they rocked faster down against his foot.

When he felt himself get close, he stopped, pulling out of her mouth and she gasped for breath. She was shaking and he raised an eyebrow, taking deep breaths to steady himself. That’s when he realized she had moved from off of his shoe.

He looked down, smirking as he made eye contact with her. “Did you cum on my shoe?” When she didn’t say anything, he continued. “Clean it off.”

Mikasa nodded, more than happy than to bend over and lick his shoe clean. He almost shot his load then and there, taking in the sight as her tongue slid over the nice leather, sticking her ass out as if calling Levi to give it a few slaps.

The sound she made was muffled by his shoe. He was pleasantly surprised by the sound of the slap against her ass, leaving a nice print and he did it again, watching as she kept searching backwards for more every time he lifted his hand.

“Such a naughty girl.”

He pulled her up to her knees, leaning down and kissing her hard. He could taste the leather on his tongue, mixed with her cum. When he pulled away, he caught a glimpse of them in the long mirror that sat in next to the closet. He had bought for Eren when he found out the boy loved watching himself get fucked. Whether that be by toy, his fingers, Levi’s fingers or Levi’s dick. It didn’t matter.

An idea popped into Levi’s head and he pulled Mikasa up to her feet. She kicked off the heels following like a puppy as he sat on the trunk at the end of the bed, right in front of the mirror. He patted his lap.

She sat down, mouth instantly back on his and he moaned. He bucked his hips against hers, his dick sliding nicely against the lace panties that he needed to be moved. As Levi sucked on her tongue, his hand moved down to push them aside, grabbing his cock so that he could tease the tip against her clit.

“Yes,” she moaned and ground down against him, hips stuttering. “More. Please. I need you in me, I need it so bad.”

Levi grinned, slipping a finger inside of her slowly. “How could I not with you begging so nicely.” He fingered her open, nice and slow. It was always a treat to watch Mikasa fuck herself on his fingers, watching her breasts bounce and back arch beautifully. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth before moving to the other.

Once he was satisfied enough, Levi removed his hands away, tugging his tie free from around his neck. “Hands behind your back.” She raised an eyebrow but did so anyway, grinning when he tied her hands with the tie. There wasn’t any need for explanation and he kissed her again, this time softly, silently asking if she was still okay and she responded with a smile and a kiss to his nose.

He stands her up, flipping her around until her back is pressed to his chest and he can’t help but smirk as the realization comes across her face and their eyes meet in the mirror. She spread herself open, moaning at the sight of herself in Levi’s lap. He whispered a soft “good girl” into her ear and pushed the panties away once again so that he could push his cock inside.

The moan he let out was low, his chest rumbling against Mikasa’s back. They both watched, entranced as he pushed in slowly and then back out again a few times. It was one of the hottest things Levi had ever seen.

He gave a hard, unexpected thrust and Mikasa tilted her head back with a pleasured moan. “Yeah, like that,” she panted and Levi continued, going faster. She could hardly speak, too busy moaning as Levi’s mouth met with the back of her neck and sucked and nipped, claiming her more.

A hand wrapped around her throat and her eyes snapped open, locking with Levi’s in the mirror over her shoulder. His index and middle fingers grip her chin roughly, matching his thrusts and he brutally pounded into her. The sounds were wet, skin slapping against skin filled the room and Levi grunted against her shoulder.

“You like that?” He asked. “You like watching me pound into your tight pussy. Watching me slide in and out of you.” She moaned, spreading even wider than before as she hooked her legs over Levi’s knees, ankles wrapped around his calves so she wouldn’t move. “You’re so wet. So tight. So good for Daddy.”

His free hand played with her nipples a little, watching as she choked on her moans and her sobs and he moved down to tease her clit. “You just love watching yourself come undone from my cock, huh?”

His teeth tugged on her ear and he moved faster, feeling his climax approaching quickly and from the way Mikasa clenched around him, she was getting close too. Levi couldn’t say anything else, just moan as he watched him fuck her. Watch as she came long and hard on his dick as it continued to thrust in and out of her and continue to do so even after.

“Just a little more, just a little more,” he repeated and he removed his hands so that he could cup her breasts. Mikasa’s hand flew down to continue rubbing her clit, whining when Levi slipped out just in time as he came in long, white spurts. He groaned her name, continuing to call it out until he finished.

They sat there for a few moments, breathing loudly as they slumped against each other. Levi only moved when his phone began ringing and he groaned as he moved to fish it out of his pocket. A chuckle escaped his grinning lips at Eren’s icon that flashed on the screen and he shook his head before answering it.

“Hey, babe. Perfect timing.” He paused, meeting Mikasa’s eyes in the mirror. “No, no, we were just getting started.”


End file.
